


October Diorama

by aohataaa



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohataaa/pseuds/aohataaa
Summary: Two individuals are wrapping up their day in a simple apartment.A separate epilogue to Autumn Is the Craziest Season. Non-spoiler and can be read as a stand-alone fic.Post Vol.5 setting.PWP =Porn Without PlotPorn With Pillow Talk
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 20
Kudos: 154





	1. Encore 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- 01/09/20: Updated chapters.  
\- 03/04/20: Updated latter half of Encore 2, mostly re-wording the convo but still with the same thoughts as the initial version.

Haruki

There was a nostalgic melody playing in Nakayama Haruki's head as he walked up the stairwell to Kaji Akihiko's apartment that night, the warmth of their entwined fingers sending meteor showers of bliss landing craters in his heart. He tried to hide his giddiness by not over-smiling and not rushing their pace, knowing he was the one leading his partner up the steps similar to an eager child about to get his favorite Halloween candy.

"Haruki, once that door closes, I'm not going to hold back," Akihiko paused in his stride, his sharp gaze wolfish as it shone under the drowsy incandescent lights.

A chill ran down the film student's spine and his heartbeat hastened at the considerate man's 'warning', rousing his sensual appetite that made him crave a night-long feast. Haruki only faced forward, hiding his flushed cheeks from Akihiko who was on the lower step, realizing he wasn't the only one feeling ravenous that evening.

"Maybe you don't have to?"

***

A click of the key latch and a solid shut of the door later, the two men began undressing each other as soon as they stepped into Akihiko's genkan.

Haruki heard the loud chink as the well-dressed man set down his keys on a nearby shelf, allowing Akihiko's familiar touch as he helped him shrug off his blazer jacket, unknot his tie, untuck his dark navy blue shirt. If not for the festival they had attended to support his collegemate Yatake Kouji, the two of them wouldn't have that much clothing to shed after the semi-formal event, especially when there was imminent hunger for sex after sharing a special moment in a quiet park. 

He removed Akihiko's scarf and unbuttoned the vest, trying to catch up to his boyfriend's fast hands that were already sliding off the shirt from his shoulders. He pressed his mouth to Akihiko's, hoping to slow him down but the deft man was already working on unbuckling his belt.

With heated palms, Haruki kneaded his splayed fingers all over Akihiko's bare chest, memorizing every dip and crevice of firm muscle while deepening their kiss to distract his lover. Before long, he smiled triumphantly when he heard a soft moan, his loved one savoring the taste of their mouths and almost melted when the taller man's hands gently cupped his face.

It was 9 p.m., the sky already jet black past nightfall, but Haruki was hearing chirping birds perched on maple branches on a bright autumn morning in his head. The way Akihiko's tongue ravished their kiss made him see blooming cosmos flowers behind his closed eyes, full of lush colors and a zest for life. When Haruki finally removed the man's button-down shirt and left it on the floor, he knew the 'intro' of their mating song was done and leaned away with a resounding smack between their lips. 

"Why is your bed so far away?" he panted, several wisps of gold hair curtaining his eyes.

The younger student chuckled softly and Haruki's own heart nearly disrobed _itself_ at the ridiculously handsome sound.

Akihiko eased his face forward again and joined their mouths to resume their kiss while leading his guest to the awaiting bed. In return, Haruki placed his hands on the other's solid hips, feeling each provocative sway as it guided him backwards further into the room. While enjoying their clumsy one-sided waltz around the apartment, Haruki couldn't suppress a squeak in their lip-lock when Akihiko's hands naughtily slid down his backside cheeks and gave them a bold squeeze.

"So cute," Akihiko commented with a teasing grin, hands still full of flesh.

If it was just an ordinary night, the man swore he would have already punched his boyfriend's face without a tinge of regret.

Laid gently on the soft bed, Haruki soon mellowed as his senses swam in Akihiko's scent in the sheets and pillows. It had a hint of cozy spices like cloves or cinnamon, reminding him of sipping hot cider by a fireplace in cold weather. The plush comforter underneath his skin was cool yet inviting, akin to sinking into a thick cumulus cloud he wanted to sleep in for the rest of his life.

There were butterflies frolicking in his stomach as Akihiko's lips trailed down his neck, trace along a collarbone, and plant a gentle kiss on his shoulder. The tickling breath on his skin made Haruki's hands graze all over the sturdier man's back, bucking his hips against Akihiko's groin to tell the man his growing impatience to get his pants removed.

He heard the younger student grunt at the friction of their bottom clothes, stirring his urges even further, but Akihiko seemed to fancy his growing desperation. His patient man mapped more kisses down his chest, over his heartbeat, and Haruki bit his lip when Akihiko's stud tongue piercing caressed a sensitive nipple. A small cry fled his throat before he could control himself, tossing his head back while gripping a handful of the pale blonde's short hair before his soul slipped out of his body.

The growing heat in Haruki's face and ears was hardly any concern for him by then, his thoughts in constant stir, his brain put inside a cocktail shaker. He was feeling more voracious every passing second, he wanted to indulge, he wanted _more_.

At long last, Akihiko started tugging the waistband of Haruki's pants and underwear in a painfully slow pace while his lips roamed the older student's ribcage, down the flat abdomen, and dipped his tongue in the bellybutton.

With a lift of his hips, Haruki greeted the evening air that met his fully exposed skin as Akihiko pulled off the rest of his clothes and dropped them on the floor.

Now lying completely naked, Haruki watched hungrily as the topless male undressed his own pants in front of him while bathing himself in the addicting musk of the sheets.

"Akihiko…" 

His partner blinked curiously at him while grabbing a tube of lubricant from a bedside drawer.

"Can we turn the lights off? And maybe just have that one…" Haruki pointed to the tall lamp standing quietly in the corner of the room.

He was expecting Akihiko to insist otherwise, knowing it might be difficult for him to navigate their bodies, but was surprised when the man heeded his request.

To both their amusement (and convenience), the room was still amply lit by the busy nightlife outside Akihiko's balcony window, coloring the walls in washy sepia and moonlight silver. Haruki almost forgot to breathe at Akihiko's looming form in the darkness, his hair sugary white-gold and his pale skin like perfectly chiseled ivory, a beautiful sculpture from head to toe.

Returning to the bed, Akihiko molded their mouths together again, their tongues in a frenzied tango with each other. Haruki couldn't help a content sigh, impressed by the passionate kisses while noting the wet tip of his man's erection tickling his abdomen. He cupped his hands around Akihiko's face telling him to slow down a bit, not noticing his partner already coating his fingers with smooth lube.

Trying not to break their kiss, Haruki stiffened slightly as a hand traveled between his thighs to carefully wet the rim of his entrance, the foreign touch leading him squirming in the sheets. Eventually, he had to swivel his head to take a gasping breath as his lover's finger teased circles on his skin, and without word proceeded inside him.

The hot penetration drove Haruki's blood rushing to his throbbing erection as Akihiko started pushing his fuzzy mind off the edge of a precipice, closing his eyes as if he was about to fall. The soft kisses along his jaw soothed him for a while, but just when Haruki started to relax, his clever man electrified his senses again by curling the finger inside his tight cavern.

Feeling weak and vulnerable, the older student bucked his hips and mewled at the sudden movement, embracing his partner's upper body for support. Haruki scrunched his eyes and furrowed his brows as Akihiko's wrist turned, boldly exploring his intimate heat, but it didn't take long before he heard a wet popping sound when his loved one pulled out in sudden hurry.

"You okay?"

Haruki nodded in response as he panted, his eyes still closed. Then a hand gently brushed away some stray locks from his face and met the other's eyes, which he found shaded in deep concern.

"Just drop the word," Akihiko reminded him. "I'll hear you, don’t worry."

A rush of warmth flooded Haruki's heart, pulling his boyfriend's face down to lay small kisses along a cheek and the side of the man's face, all the way above his lover's ear.

"You're supposed to spoil _yourself_ today, you know. Claim the night."

Akihiko's expression turned adorably flustered, looking away to the balcony window of evening lights. "Such a poet."

"Like you said, don't hold back," the older student retorted, also a little abashed at his own reply.

Taking the man's words, Akihiko lubricated his fingers thoroughly with their precum and slowly inserted two digits into his partner's hole. Haruki sucked a breath through gritted teeth as he welcomed the careful movements inside him, closing his eyes again and thought of mellow spices as he buried his face in the scent of the pillows. Floating in his reverie, Haruki snapped back to reality when the other's fingers started scissoring, bracing himself as he was stretched to his limits and gave a small whimper.

He knew his rear was already a slippery mess before the 'real thing' even started, and by then he was just _begging_ to be filled in. While Haruki wanted to smother Akihiko in endless kisses for prepping him thoroughly, now he was just aching to take in the attractive man for real.

"Please, Akihiko," he cried, rolling his hips to the rhythm of the younger one's fingers that did magic tricks to his heart. Haruki grabbed the squeeze tube at his side and coated a generous amount of gel on his boyfriend's erect member, controlling the wild lust clawing at his senses. When Akihiko pulled out his slicked fingers, Haruki bucked his hips in eager desire, not bothering the trails of precum stringing from his own orifice.

He failed to hide his triumphant smile when his boyfriend finally hovered closer to his chest, aligning their bodies to form an art piece of tangled limbs and smooth flesh. He bit his lip as Akihiko's firm manhood pressed into him, then let his mouth fall open as if starved for air when his partner rolled his hips and pushed inwards, all the way to the hilt. 

Haruki's legs opened wider by instinct as he accepted his lover's girth stretching him inside, his toes curled tightly in the sheets. A feverish warmth swept across his torso, mortified at the vulgar pose of his own body; a defenseless prey pleading to be devoured by his hungry predator. Wrapping his mind around the thick heat and sweet soreness in his hole, he realized how much he had missed the firey adrenaline of romantic sex.

Akihiko's breath was hot against his ear, hearing his arousing sighs and guttural moans, fanning the growing heat as it spread to his chest and lower body. He moved a hand to give his flushed cock a much-needed stroke, but his mischievous man stopped him with a playful smirk that instantly caught him off-guard. 

The taller man started gyrating his hips to and fro slowly at first, almost lazy in pace, and Haruki's mind floated off into zero-gravity space. He groaned loudly, feeling his wet erection drip precum onto his stomach, not minding the sticky mess on his skin. There was a whiff of minty body wash as he ran his hands along Akihiko's back, relishing the smooth plains and valleys of the man's toned muscles and annoyingly sexy anatomy.

Yielding to his lust, he wrapped his legs around the other's waist and hooked his ankles together like he was clinging for dear life. Haruki bought down his boyfriend's face to meet their lips in a sloppy kiss and whispered in a sultry voice he didn't even recognize as his own.

"Faster." 

Akihiko obeyed, planting his hands solidly on either side of Haruki's shoulders and started cantering his hips, filling the dimly lit room with loud squelching noises. The older student held on to the other's thick triceps for support as his body thrashed up and down against the mattress, seeing a kaleidoscope of colors burst around him from each steady thrust. A silent scream was stuck in his mouth, indulging in the heat of Akihiko's shaft slip-sliding inside him non-stop, his heartbeat ran miles and miles per minute while cries of ecstasy escaped from his throat.

"Damn, Haruki," Akihiko said under ragged breath, his eyes with a seductive shimmer. "I want you on your back."

The older blonde unlatched his legs around his lover's waist and wiped his damp forehead with the back of his hand.

"Go on then."

Before he could even exhale twice, the taller man grabbed his hip and an arm to help flip him to his side, and Haruki let himself roll onto his stomach on the mattress.

Now he was _really_ a helpless prey that had fallen into a trap, and as much as Haruki didn't want to admit out loud, he was looking forward to being eaten _whole_. He tried not to show his hidden excitement as Akihiko hovered over him, the warmth of his mate's body pressing him down as a dominating alpha, telling Haruki that he belonged to him and him alone.

Mindfully, he spread his knees apart to steady his position on the bed while the leading man ran a hand along the side of his thigh. The heat from Akihiko's hand was almost searing hot on Haruki's skin, then wound its way around the other's organ and started giving it full needy strokes. The older student groaned into the pillows that muffled his voice, grasping the sheets like he might tear it apart, Akihiko's hard member wedged between his rump.

"You sound gorgeous," the sweet charmer uttered as if forgetting his partner could hear him.

Haruki shot him a displeased look but caught the fine grin on his Akihiko's face and his heart cartwheeled whimsically around his chest, forgiving the naked debonair man in a beat.

He felt a tender kiss on his shoulder then a pair of lips traced the ridge of his spine going downward to lick the faded birthmark at the small of his back. They were loving caresses on his skin that made Haruki shy like a prude teenager, then suddenly had to yelp when Akihiko playfully bit his left backside cheek without warning. It was fortunate that the room was mostly dark, or else he would have hidden underneath the covers in embarrassment.

The older blonde could tell his boyfriend was amusing himself by making him do all kinds of noises in bed, forgetting to brace himself as Akihiko gently spread his rear, the blunt tip of the other's shaft ready at his entrance.

Haruki's breath hitched as his lover dipped himself in and saw the birth of a million star behind his eyelids. His mouth went agape as he led out an almost panicked cry, the new angle of Akihiko's length filling him to the brim, hitting his special spot in an effortless reach. The dominating man grunted loudly, the sound sending him to different galaxies and beyond, feeling his mate pull out slowly right before the head and ramming back in. Overwhelmed by the thrilling sensation, Haruki freed a near scream between his lips, muffled in the pillows.

Then he realized Akihiko paused, awkward and untimely right during his moment of pleasure. But before the man could even ask, Haruki already went one step ahead of him with an assuring remark.

"I'm good, I'm okay."

He gave a small smile as he breathed into the pillow, and Akihiko wasted no time in resuming their course.

The room filled with steady slapping sounds and their combined panting as Akihiko worked on Haruki with such certainty and control, the older student imagined he could jump off a height and still fall securely into the taller man's arms.

"Right there," he managed to garble in between his gasps. "Keep going."

Haruki's mind was getting hazy, his body in loving surrender as Akihiko thrust into him, hitting his precise spot over and over. The throb in his organ was getting more unbearable, the spiraling heat between his thighs coiling tighter and tighter, closer to its limit.

"Akihiko…" he breathed desperately. "I'm close…"

The attentive man adjusted his pace, slower but harder, sending Haruki's senses spinning in a whirl of colorful leaves and flowers. Then Akihiko spooned him, his hand winding its way back between the other's legs to pump the dripping phallus. Haruki bit his lip, his knuckles turning white as he clung to the sheets, Akihiko's breath as hot as a furnace against his ear. He rolled his hips to collide with his partner's strokes while sinking himself to the dirk still in his narrow chasm, the wet noises filling the dark room with sinful music.

"Haru…" Akihiko whispered, then licked the shell of his boyfriend's ear, not knowing he had finally opened the doors to a paradise of autumnal symphony.

The next thing Haruki knew, he was spilling into the other's hand, his lips in a full 'O' as his mind rolled in fields of bright gold in erotic rhapsody. His body shuddered at his release, his thighs and knees mere sticks ready to snap as waves of pleasure took over him. He took a quivering sigh as Aki pumped the remaining seed from his manhood, his recovering heart beating in crashes of contentment just as Akihiko would hit his cymbals in a band performance.

There was a kiss in his hair and Haruki turned around to face the striking man on the bed. He admired the well-sculpted body before him in the faint lighting of the room, seeing Akihiko's heaving torso glistening in a sheen of sweat. As he calmed his breaths, he reached out a hand and his love easily responded, meeting their mouths in a soft kiss.

Drowning in Akihiko's gaze, Haruki noticed the light from the standing lamp reflecting specks of gold on the man's subtly green eyes. Bubbles of giddiness formed inside him like he was falling in love_ all over_ again and couldn't help a tiny smile at the thought.

Gently pulling the other's face closer to his', Haruki gave a soft peck on Akihiko's right ear, then moved to the left one to do the same thing; a small fleeting gift for the parts used for his lover's hearing, those two vital instruments of the body for listening and playing his beautiful music.

He wiped beads of sweat along the sides of Akihiko's face, reminding himself that the person looking back at him started as a mere crush, and now literally held that stunning face between his hands while disheveled, sticky, and undressed. Sinking deeper into his emotions, Haruki nearly felt he would take his last breath and just mouthed soundless words he knew would still reach his boyfriend's ears, even in the pristine silence of the room.


	2. Encore 2

Akihiko

Akihiko's heart jumped on a trampoline as he read the voiceless words from Haruki's lips and allowed himself a small smile. Showered in warm emotions that he wanted to stay in forever, he gently touched their foreheads and whispered his reply in the same soundless manner.

Staring into Haruki's eyes, Akihiko wished time would stop just for both of them to fall head over heels over and over for the beautiful man in front of him, but noticed the sensual luster that remained in the other's gaze. 

As Haruki wriggled under him with a lick of his lips, spreading his legs again to accommodate Akihiko's body, the younger man understood what was left for him to do.

He sat back on his heels, straddling his loved one and placed a kiss on the man's inner thigh, letting his tongue quickly taste the tender skin. A new wave of heat coursed his veins as Haruki closed his eyes and tilted his head back with a rewarding sigh, hands searching for something to grip at his sides, letting Akihiko admire the sight of his leaner body.

The temptation was too surreal, seeing the naked man's tantalizing form in his bed, adoring the soft gold hair and blushing flesh complementing his taupe sheets. Recalling his boyfriend's words earlier, Akihiko trusted he could revel in the last part of their intimate night and spend every second as if it was his last.

He folded Haruki's legs gently to his chest, the heady scent of his partner's milt almost entrancing his senses, finding the puckered hole in easy view. He propped a pillow under Haruki's bottom for more comfort to his man's body and lowered himself down between the loins, slipping in his flushed manhood one more time. 

His mind swam in a vast blue expanse, not knowing whether he was submerged in an ocean or floating in the sky, relishing the intoxicating cavern that enveloped his entire length. The waft of sex was thick in the air; a blend of Haruki's essence, their sweat, their saliva, the dripping mess between their thighs. Akihiko groaned loudly as Haruki tightened around him, squeezing his member that nearly took his breath away for good. He hooked the man's legs on each of his shoulders and planted his hands on either side of the other's head, getting a fresh thrill as Haruki's folded body pressed snuggly against his'. Then he lowered himself to meet the older blonde's lips for a deep kiss; loud, slippery, and unrestrained, then started grinding his hips. 

Akihiko let his tongue ravish Haruki's mouth while the man's arms encircled his neck. He exhaled through his nose satisfyingly, taking pleasure in his phallus slip-sliding into his lover's heat with ease, the soft moans of his boyfriend a precious little voice in the room. His mind plunged into an adventure; leaping from one mountain cliff to another, rollicking in the constant adrenaline, never wanting to stop. Yet Akihiko's vision soon fell back to reality when Haruki broke their kiss abruptly and whispered beside his ear in a nectar-sweet voice.

"Deeper."

He heard a rumble in his ears like an incoming avalanche, an unstoppable force of nature that smothered everything in its path with snow. He pushed his stamina to the limit and followed, increasing his pace. Steadying himself on his hands, he pulled out from Haruki's chasm half-way and slammed back in, full and unforgiving. The ring of muscles inside the man's cavern teased his plump organ without remorse, the loud sloshing noises of their slick skin and lube and precum driving him to his limit.

Akihiko's ears pricked when heard a whimper, but it didn't sound as 'Stop' and kept going. He felt the sweat running down his chest, his back, his neck, along the side of his face and jaw, the burning warmth taking a toll on his body as if standing under a hot sun.

Right before reaching his climax, he pulled out hurriedly and started stroking himself ready for release. To his surprise, his boyfriend sat up from the bed without discomfort and swatted his hand away, putting his throbbing member into his mouth and began to suck.

"Wh-Wha… Haruki…"

Akihiko fell into a stupor as he saw his man's lips around his phallus, while the other hand stroked him expertly. He watched speechless, his brain twisting and untwisting endlessly as Haruki's hot tongue ran along his length while fellating almost hungrily around him. His heart went up to his throat, panting more furiously as the torching heat between his legs grew into a full blaze with every firm stroke of his partner's hands. The loud beat of his heart amplified in his ears with every little noise Haruki made with his stiff manhood, teasing his throat to cry in dizzying pleasure.

Finally, Akihiko closed his eyes and his vision went blinding white one second, then a cascade of colors followed like tumbling into a snow globe of spring.

He suppressed his scream as he released in Haruki's mouth, his body shuddered and his head tossed back as his mind bathed in heavenly light. A relieved moan slipped out between his lips as his lover readily accepted his seed and placed a hand to his mouth in sudden awkwardness when he felt Haruki swallow.

Gathering himself back to senses, he combed a hand through the other's hair as the tides of orgasm began wading out of his body. His frantic breath began to ease as soft as blowing on a dandelion, while his heart sang glorious hymns as it recovered in his chest. Little hummingbirds flitted around in his stomach making him feel light as bird's feather.

Haruki finally withdrew himself, then lapped like a kitten around his glands and along the base of his length with a final gulp and a bob of his Adam's apple. He swirled his tongue around the tip and gave it one last kiss, cloudy white fluid stringing from his lips.

"Haruki, you didn't have to."

It was a new sensation for Akihiko to be a little self-conscious during sex, but after seeing a new side to his significant other, he couldn't help squealing bashfully in his heart.

In contrast, Haruki wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, looking quite calm and pleased with himself. "I wanted to," he gave knowing smile.

Bemused at his partner's reply, he closed the gap between them to press a long kiss on Haruki's forehead, the fog in his mind clearing away and seeing a new beauty to the autumn colors outside his window. What he saw before as dull browns and faded yellows, now they were lively hues akin to spring; both fresh and awe-inspiring, equally vibrant and artistic in their own way.

He stared into Haruki's warm-colored irises and mirrored the man's smile, his heart and soul strumming wonderful notes in his head. And with a simple exchange of half-lidded stares, both of them heard each other's unspoken words and collapsed themselves on the bed.

***

"Akihiko…"

He heard Haruki's voice behind his closed eyes and felt his calf being poked with a cold foot. He was already half-way drifting off to sleep and didn't even bother to move.

"Nnn?"

"Shower," Haru whined in monotone, sounding fatigued himself.

The younger one opened an eye to peek at his tired partner splayed in his bed, only a portion of the sheet covering his lower body. "You first," he replied, not wanting the fellow student to catch a cold.

Some seconds later, he heard the rustling of sheets as Haruki rolled off his bed and heard footsteps padding towards the bathroom. Akihiko rolled over his boyfriend's spot, savoring the body warmth and distinct scent, his heart skipping as he basked in the afterglow of sex. When he heard the water finally running, he grinned to himself as he read the current time on his clock near his bed. He opened the bathroom door and permitted himself in without a word, steam and the scent of minty body wash greeting his senses while ignoring Haruki's panicked yelp inside the shower stall.

***

"You are really something else. Plenty of people _fall head over heels_ when they hear those kinds of lines. It's supposed to be romantic," Akihiko explained, his palms open in confusion, eyes fixated on the ceiling.

The time was only nearing 10 p.m. and the two bandmates were now in bed after a quick change of the damp sheets, fresh from their shower and cozy under the comforter. Instead of dozing off right away, both of them found random silly things to amuse themselves in before ending a seemingly normal day in the autumn calendar.

"It is! It _is_ romantic!" Haruki retorted beside him but Akihiko still took the defensive man's words with a grain of salt. "I'm just not used to hearing them or saying them out loud. It sounds like talking to a person as a thing and they're not. You're not a thing; I didn't buy you, you're not a car. What. Whaaaat? Why are you making that face??"

Akihiko ran a hand through his short hair in fond dismay. "Seriously, Haruki. I know you have a certain look when you're thinking about it," he looked at the ambivalent one to his left who was also staring at the plain blue-ish gray space above them. "Would you swoon if I say stuff like 'I belong to you and you alone.' 'When I first saw you, I knew I had to make you mine.'"

His partner froze and stared at him wide-eyed, as though someone had accidentally set down the needle of a record player and didn't understand where the music was coming from. Haruki's befuddled face was downright snapshot-worthy to be posted in their band's SNS account, and Akihiko knew the moment was too good to pass up quietly through time.

"I don't want anyone else to hold your hand, kiss you, or hold you in their arms," he recited flatly.

Haruki slapped a hand over the other's mouth in growing panic, but the younger male continued blabbering as if merely dictating items from a grocery list. 

"Yuu awr theh jewr of mye raif," Akihiko said, his words muffled in the flustered one's hand. "Lef mih quenth yur de-fires. May mih yur nefe-fi-thee"

His boyfriend burst into peals of laughter, his radiant voice filling the dimly lit room with ringing charm bells and tinkling wind chimes.

"Nou-wiff yur pa-thnn wif theh fye of mye sow…"

Haruki continued to wheeze and chuckle to his heart's content, squirming under the warm covers in frustration, knowing his effort was useless to the sillier man's antics. Then Akihiko removed the hand covering his mouth and kissed its fingers, hushing the other's laughter with his touch, soft and gentle like holding a delicate flower. Even in the poor lighting of the room, Akihiko could tell Haruki was blushing enough that could stain his pillows with tints of light pink.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here," he teased, brushing away a stray lock of hair from the longer blonde's eyes and tucked them behind an ear. "Your face is an open book, Haru. It's really cute how many expressions you show in less than a minute." 

Haruki shifted closer, resting his head on the other man's chest while Akihiko welcomed him happily by wrapping an arm around the man's waist. "Say that to me again and I will blindfold you for the rest of the times we have sex, Akihiko."

"Nooo, not the blindfold," he feigned weeping noises as he spoke while Haruki breathed a quiet laugh. "Haru, I can say all those sappy things for you to make you laugh or cheer you up, but it's also not so bad to hear them coming from yourself," Akihiko said, his thumb lightly rubbing the velvety skin on Haruki's hip bone while Haruki remained tongue-tied, not knowing what to say.

"Look, there's a certain way you smile when you're trying to carry the whole world on your shoulders and not realize it yourself. I'm not a mind-reader but I know it's in there, deep down," Akihiko added. "I understand when we're outside, hanging out with other people, lots of snooping eyes and ears so it's better for everyone else to carry on. But when we're alone like this and you say you're okay even when you're not, then… it feels like I'm letting you down.”

"You're… _not_, Akihiko."

"See? There it is again," he poked Haruki's forehead, making the man chuckle.

"I… I haven't been in a romantic relationship for a while, I guess," said his boyfriend, propping himself up to lay a kiss on the side on Akihiko's neck. "It's not that I _don't_ want to say those bold things to you, but I prefer _showing_ how I feel instead. You're a charmer, Akihiko; I know you're also aware of that. You like buying little gifts or asking to hang outside for dates and they're all really sweet thoughts. You have no idea how much I replay those moments in my head at night before I sleep, knowing how you're always thinking of ways to make me happy."

"Buuuuut?"

Haruki laughed again, resisting to pinch Akihiko's skin for always being on the teasing end of his boyfriend's whims. "Buuuut, it really doesn't need to be all sparkly things every time for me to know how much you care about us, you know. Whenever I see you around campus more often, or showing up on-time during band practices, playing your violin and putting your skills to the test; those move me as much as a little cup of fancy coffee you buy for me, do you know that?"

"So…that's really how you feel when I get you things," Akihiko made a childish pout.

"Huh. No, silly! That's not what I meant," Haruki wanted to smother him with a pillow. "I'll love whatever you'll surprise me with, but sometimes even just holding hands can already mean a lot for me, that’s all. You don't have to be force yourself all the time, Akihiko. And this is me talking honestly." He stared up at him to study his partner's expression, then realized a tiny detail he missed to clarify. "I-In private though, the holding-hands thing, not PDAs!" Haruki added at the last minute but already saw the annoyingly handsome smirk forming on the other's face.

"Oh," Akihiko said. "Sure... and you do know both of them begin with a 'P', right?"

Haruki only blinked confused.

"When we're in public, no problem, we keep things decent; but on private occasions like this when we're alone with each other… " Akihiko elaborated carefully. "I don't want us to hold back, Haru. I'll kiss your hand as much I want, I'll cuddle you on the couch watching marathons of your choice until you fall asleep. What drives me nuts is when I know you're hiding something behind that smile of yours and I have no single clue what it is. I don't know if you're stressed with a project or if you got upset at work, the band, Mafuyu and Ue; but what hits me the hardest is if that reason is me and you're not saying anything about it. I mean… wow, if I can't even know your real personal feelings, I'm a top-grade shitty boyfriend through and through then."

Haruki sighed and pressed a soft kiss on Akihiko's chin, catching a whiff of mint on his skin. "You're worried when you'll make a mistake? And don't know if I'm hurting by myself, is that what you mean?" he asked delicately and the other nodded slowly.

"Okay, listen to me. First and foremost, me not saying anything doesn't reflect on your worth as a boyfriend. And hearing you concerned about how what stuff goes in my head, it makes me relieved knowing that I can trust my feelings with you," Haruki said with a certainty in his tone. "Second, I know you're doing your best. I can see how you're working hard nowadays, doing what you're passionate about; when I hear you play the drums or your violin, know that they speak_ a million_ words already for me, Akihiko—that you're always doing what you can. And third, if you want to know how I feel, then so be it," he shrugged without a hint of sadness hiding behind his words. 

"No need to hold back?"

"Double-meaning 'P' in PDA and all," Haruki confirmed with a playful slant on his lips.

"Does that mean I can carry you around the apartment more often whenever we're alone? I really like that," Akihiko added, eyes wide and sparkling that only made Haruki poke the tip of his boyfriend's shapely nose to amuse himself.

"Oh, you better not get too carried away there, Sir," he replied with a deadpan stare. "It's called 'asking permission', from where I grew up." 

"You mean boundaries," Akihiko supplied.

"_Yes_, boundaries," Haruki affirmed, trying not to headdesk on his boyfriend's chest. "But since we've lived together for a while last year and my place is still intact, I don't think it'd be too much of a big problem now. Sharing the bed is already obvious, having each other's emergency keys is also convenient, using the kitchen, staying over for whatever reason, hmm… what else is missing? Ah! Bathroom time—that's _deeeeeefinitely_ a boundary. No unannounced entries in the bathroom while one is in the shower!" he whined while Akiihiko quietly absorbed the information in his head. "And I don’t want you sauntering around the balcony with only a towel draped around your waist or answering the door without a shirt, got that?

"Because there might be snipers out there or an escaped a serial killer ready to stab anyone. Right, makes sense. I'll always keep myself covered."

"What. No. Because you're _mine._"

Akihiko paused, taken aback at the string of bold words out of nowhere.

"That side of you is only for _me_ to see, no one else," the other said haughtily. "Whenever girls outside our campus try to flirt with you, I want to kiss you in front of them to tell them who really you belong to."

Only then did Akihiko remember their earlier conversation, slowly connecting the dots to Haruki's uncharacteristic sharp words. He flashed a derpy grin at his 'demanding' boyfriend while the unsuccessful other just sputtered laughing in defeat.

Haruki wilted, trying to control his chuckles as he pressed his shy face to his boyfriend's chest. "It's… It's not working."

Also cracking up himself, Akihiko commended his partner's efforts by giving soft pats on the person's head. "Not bad, but you forgot the cute pouty face with teary moe eyes or forcefully grabbing the collar of my shirt."

Then, without a minute wasted, Akihiko was glad to discover Haruki wasn't a fast quitter as the man sat up and threw off the comforter to straddle his longer-legged partner.

"How about now? Better?" his boyfriend asked, voice hinting of revenge while Akihiko merely blinked, at a loss of a good witty remark (while being quite comfortable himself in his new position, to say the least).

"Wow." He couldn't help a small laugh when Haruki deflated on top of him, charmed by the wider view of the man's collarbones thanks to the bigger-sized shirt he was wearing. 

"Will you ever let this slide? Go easy on me here," his frustrated partner complained but only sounded half-convincing.

Knowing their day was about end, Akihiko wanted to be mischievous a bit longer and replied with a smug grin. "Nope. Not for this one." 

Before he could add another reply, Haruki's brows furrowed with an annoyed pout before leaning forward to force their lips together. This time, it was Akihko's turn to make a tiny squeak as his boyfriend claimed his mouth with a provocative grind of his hips, teasing the friction between their loose sweatpants. Akihiko snickered in between their lip-lock, exhaling through his nose in gratification, his heart beating in a landslide victory as he tasted his first greedy kiss from Nakayama Haruki.

There were still a few hours before midnight and Kaji Akihiko knew tomorrow should be another day of the nearly-ending year. The lights outside his window shone in bright metallics, painting the walls of his apartment with festive colors in his periphery. The evening air was chilly on his bare chest, but Haruki's hands warmed them lovingly, nurturing the fireplace that housed his little flaming heart.

Without a word, he flipped his boyfriend onto the bed, the other's soft hair shining pale gold as the yellowing trees outside the building. The light voice of Haruki's small laugh was heavenly music as rewarding as hearing his own violin; a string of clear notes dancing in the air that he wouldn't mind playing on repeat. The glowing half-moon outside his window was a grinning mouth in the pitch-black sky, happily reminding him there was still enough time to 'claim the night', just as Haruki had said.

Taking careful breaths, Akihiko leaned down with a thankful smile and resumed their kiss, realizing he and his beloved man were not yet done celebrating a seemingly ordinary night in autumn. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Inspired by [this](https://youtu.be/QxJhrwyn0M4) gorgeous romantic and sexy song by Young the Giant.  
\- Many many thanks for reading.


End file.
